


In Search of Pokemon

by klainjel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainjel/pseuds/klainjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine introduces Kurt to Pokemon GO and immediately regrets his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of Pokemon

 

When Kurt came home from work on a warm summer Tuesday, all he wanted to do was curl up with his husband on the couch and flip through trashy magazines until both of their brains had melted to goo. Instead, he came home to a note on the fridge:

_With Artie, catching Pokémon ;) LOVE YOU XO_

The app hadn’t been out a week and it was already ruining his life.

Luckily for Kurt, Blaine arrived home about half an hour later, his eyes on his phone as he entered their apartment. “Hey, Kurt. Guess what? I have nearly enough candy to evolve my Eevee!”

Kurt knew Pokémon, of course, and he had watched the show and collected a card or two when he was younger. (He always traded the more powerful Pokémon for the prettier ones, but one of his prized cards has been a Mew.) But like most children, Kurt grew out of the fad and moved on to other things (Tamagotchis and cook books for Kurt). Kurt knew Blaine had grown out of it too, but the second the app was released, it was like his husband was eight years old again.

Blaine plopped down beside him on the couch, and Kurt smiled as he gently pried the phone from his fingers. “That’s nice. Are you getting the water one, or the fire one?”

Blaine shook his head. “Oh, it’s random in the game, but I’m hoping for Vaporeon.”

Kurt scrolled through Blaine’s list of Pokémon, which was considerably longer than had been that morning. “Good choice, I always liked that one.”

Not for the first time, Blaine smiled and placed his chin on Kurt’s shoulder before saying, “You should get the app.” Kurt grunted and continued looking through the list. “I’m serious! It’s fun, and it’s an excuse for exercise, and,” Blaine gently placed a kiss on Kurt’s neck, “we could go on Pokémon dates.”

Kurt laughed “I feel like I’m back in grade school.”

Blaine laughed back before placing another kiss. “It would be fun!  You’re always telling me I need to exercise more. We could do this together.”

“One more kiss, and maybe you’ll convince me.”

Blaine grinned like that was challenge and shifted himself to sit in Kurt’s lap.

One hour later, the app was loaded onto Kurt’s phone and Trainer “Voguetastic” had begun his Pokémon journey.

***

Blaine had made a fatal error.

When he bugged Kurt to download Pokémon GO, he had done so with the intention of cute dates, walking through New York City and stopping every so often to capture a Pokémon. They would giggle and take cute pictures of each other with the Pokémon on screen, and maybe they would even run to catch a rare one. It would be cute, and harmless, and the closest thing to a puppy love romance Blaine would ever have.

What Blaine had forgotten was how competitive Kurt was.

It was adorable when Kurt made his first catch—a charmander, of course. He had laughed when Blaine showed him how the app uses your camera, making it appear as though Pokémon are in the real world. He made the Charmander sit on Blaine’s head before catching it, and Blaine’s heart swelled as he caught a glimpse of child-like joy on Kurt’s face. “You know, I always wanted one of these, but no one ever wanted to trade me for it,” Kurt had explained as he named his Pokémon “McQueen.”

“See? I told you the app is fun.”

After dinner, Kurt had wanted to go for a walk, and Blaine eagerly agreed. The caught a plethora of common ones, like Weedles and Drowzees, but Kurt was ecstatic every time. Blaine loved seeing his husband so happy, and once or twice, he _had_ to stop to kiss Kurt, right there in the street.  But things shifted when they arrived near home.

Suddenly, a Jigglypuff appeared on the road with a combat power of 198. Kurt grinned and got ready to catch it. “Oh, you are so mine.”

Blaine didn’t have one yet, and he had always loved Jiggly, so he was excited too. He set his phone up and then—it crashed.

“Got it!” Kurt pumped his fist and turned to Blaine with a grin. Blaine’s face was the mirrored opposite, and he felt crushed, but he tried to shrug it off. “Oh, honey, I’m sorry. Maybe next time.” The sympathy in Kurt’s voice didn’t last long, for a second later, he was debating on what to name his new prize catch. “Not something typical, of course, this Jiggly is way too sensible for that…”

It only got worse from there.

Somehow, no matter how often Blaine went out, Kurt always seemed to catch the better Pokémon.

“It’s not a competition, Blaine,” Kurt explained as he set the table one day while Blaine was being particularly pouty. “Unless,” Kurt looked up, his eyes sparkling with mischief, “you want it to be.”

Blaine laughed, knowing that look well. This was Kurt’s I’m-going-to-win-no-matter-what look, and it was one Blaine especially adored. Kurt’s competitiveness was contagious, and they always ended up playfully battling over the silliest things. Apparently Pokémon was no exception. “Sure, mostly just because I know what it does to you when I win,” Blaine teased, quoting Kurt himself.

Kurt threw his head back with a laugh. “Oh, you are so on, Anderson-Hummel.”

***

Blaine had never been more active in his life. Every day, he went for a walk, searching the streets for only the rarest and the best. Sometimes he went with Brittany, who exclusively caught “cute types.” Other times, he went with Artie, who was already a defending Gym Master at several spots in his neighbourhood (“It’s all about the prestige, Blaine!”). And sometimes, he went with Kurt.

Kurt was the worst.

Even if they were side-by-side, Kurt always seemed to capture the better Pokémon. While Blaine caught a Weedle, Kurt caught a Tangela. Sure, Blaine had a very powerful Beedrill, and a gorgeous Butterfree, but Kurt had a Vaporeon, Vulpix, and a Dragonair—a Dragonair! The only one he hadn’t been able to catch, it seemed, was the elusive Clefairy that they both wanted.

“Nice!” Blaine exclaimed as they sat on the fountain in Washington Square Park. “I just caught a Pikachu!”

Kurt shrugged, tapping away at his phone. “That’s cute, I don’t have that one yet. I only need this Meowth and then I can get a Persian….”

Blaine’s heart sank. He had been dying to capture a few more Meowths, since the one he had was just a lowly CP 15.

“Got it!”

Blaine sighed. “I don’t know how you do it, this is so unfair…”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s all in the location, I told you, Blaine. My work just happens to be a hotspot. Quick, should I evolve Minelli or Goldie?”

Every day was like this. Blaine would catch a few cute Pokémon (although he mostly caught stupid Pidgeys and Rattatas), and Kurt would catch something rare or beautiful. Envy began to bubble up in Blaine, to the point where he no longer wanted to talk about the game with Kurt. Blaine kept trying and trying to catch more than Kurt. Often, he did have more Pokémon then Kurt, but his were always common compared to Kurt’s. It didn’t seem fair: Kurt barely played, but whenever he did, he caught the rarest and the best. Blaine, who played constantly, only seemed to get the good stuff when it eventually hatched from an egg.

They’d go out to lunch and the moment Blaine put his phone away, Kurt would capture something grand. Or Blaine’s phone would die just as a Ponyta showed up. Or Blaine would get absolutely nothing at work while Kurt’s work hosted a Pokéstop, meaning lures were constantly being placed. And every time Blane got something decent, Kurt got something better.

Blaine loved his Pidgeot. He loved his Pikachu, and his Seel, and Psyduck. He adored his Flareon. But Kurt had so many that Blaine had never even seen--- Blaine just had to catch them all.

One night, as Blaine sat on the couch, checking the game every few minutes, Kurt snuck up behind him and kissed his neck. “Rough day?”

“Tell me about it. On my walk home, all I got was a Rattata and a Weedle!”

Kurt peppered a few soft kisses on the back of his neck. “Mmm, I meant at work.”

“Oh, no. That wasn’t too bad. Hey, do you think we could go to Central Park tomorrow? I heard parks are the best places to hunt.”

Kurt moved so he was pressed up against Blaine’s back, hands on his chest. “I was thinking we could have a day in.” His hand snuck under Blaine’s shirt.

“I—oh. Um. Okay. Just let me---“ Blaine spun his character around on the screen.

“Blaine.”

“Just a second, let me catch this Poké---“ Kurt began to suck on a spot on Blaine’s neck. “Uh… Poké-what?”

Kurt pulled back and smiled “That’s better. Let’s go to bed.”

“So you can Poké-me?” Blaine asked, his grin audible.

“Oh God, what a boner killer. That was the worst pun ever.”

Blaine laughed. “Race you to the bedroom.” He jumped up and bolted, with Kurt laughing and rushing after him. “What’s the rush, there’s no Pokémon in there!”

Lying in bed, bodies loose and lax and curled together, Blaine whispered “Who needs to catch them all when I have you?”

And Kurt, although he knew it was cheesy and knew it was beyond corny, couldn’t do anything but kiss him because, hell yeah, it was true.

In a world of Pidgeys and Rattatas, they were Mews.

(After Kurt fell asleep, Blaine casually checked his phone, and sitting on top of a sleeping Kurt was a beautiful and gorgeous Clefairy. Blaine caught it without hitch and snuggled down in bed. He could wait to brag to Kurt in the morning.)


End file.
